¿Dónde Están?
by riversunshine
Summary: Una escena del crimen conduce a otra, los sospechosos son los mismos, quienes vuelven a la escena del crimen para desgracia del equipo de CSI. Un secuestro... ¿a dónde se llevaron a Sara y a Greg?... Snicker Completo, y reviews son muy bienvenidos.
1. ¿Dónde Están?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer, etc.

Contexto: Sexta Temporada.

¿Dónde Están? 

Era cerca de la medianoche y el equipo completo de CSI llega a un almacén de mala muerte, donde se había cometido un asesinato.

-Michael Dawson- dijo Brass, refiriéndose a la identidad de la víctima- el testigo dice haber visto huir una camioneta tipo Trail Blazer, color negro con varios sujetos dentro.

Los criminalistas empiezan a trabajar. Michael Dawson de 25 años yacía muerto en el suelo, aparentemente de un balazo. Alrededor de él, algunos casquillos de bala y algunas de éstas incrustadas en las paredes.

Cerca del cadáver, hay residuos de polvo blanco, aparentemente de cocaína, de las que toman muestras para llevarlas a analizar.

-Brass, ¿hay alguna posibilidad que aquí se trafique droga?- preguntó Grissom.

-Siempre la hay –respondió- pero tú sabes que los testigos no reportan esas cosas. –el teléfono de Brass sonó y él salió a contestar. A los pocos minutos volvió y dijo:

-Testigos acaban de reportar una posible escena del crimen: varios disparos dentro de una construcción abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad, y luego una camioneta negra tipo Trail Blazer huyendo carretera arriba; adentro de la construcción no hay ningún cuerpo, pero sí manchas de sangre.

-¿Podría ser la misma camioneta, ¿vieron la patente? –preguntó Warrick.

-Si la vieron, y coincide con la de esta escena, una patrulla policial ya está en camino.

-Perfecto –dijo Grissom- Catherine y yo nos quedamos esperando al forense, el resto vaya a esa escena para ahorrar tiempo y nos encontramos allá cuando hallamos llevado todo al laboratorio.

El equipo siguió las órdenes y se dirigió a la nueva locación.

Pasada la una de la madrugada, Sara, Warrick, Nick y Greg entraban a la segunda escena del crimen.

-¡Wow, alguien de verdad estaba enojado aquí –Sara hizo alusión a la cantidad de balas y casquillos que había.

-Con esta cantidad de sangre debe haber algún muerto por aquí –comentó Warrick.

-Pongamos manos a la obra entonces –dijo Greg, y comenzaron su trabajo.

De pronto, Nick halla un rastro de sangre que salía por la puerta trasera y se perdía tras los árboles.

-¡Hey, miren esto.

Warrick llegó donde estaba Nick.

-Tenemos que seguirla – dijo.

-Síganla ustedes –dijo Sara- Greg y yo nos quedamos aquí.

-¡Oh si! –dijo Greg disfrutando la situación.

-Cállate –respondió ella entrando a la casa. Greg les guiña un ojo a Nick y a Warrick y entra a la casa también.

Nick y Warrick comenzaron a procesar las manchas de sangre. Habían recorrido como 50 metros, cuando escucharon el motor de un auto en la entrada. Creyeron que eran Grissom y Catherine que habían llegado, pero luego oyen gritos y, finalmente, un disparo.

Los dos corrieron hacia la casa apuntando con sus armas. Ven a una camioneta huir a toda velocidad por la carretera, igual a la que habían descrito los testigos de ambas locaciones, y al entrar en la casa, ven al oficial de policía muerto de un disparo en la cabeza. Y ni rastros de Sara y Greg.

-¡Se los llevaron! –gritó Nick, y por unos instantes ninguno de los dos supo qué hacer.

-¡Vamos, ¡sigámosla! –gritó, y corrió hasta su auto.

Warrick llamó pidiendo una ambulancia, pero no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Corrió tras Nick y se subió al auto con él.

-Habla Warrick Brown, criminalista. Acaban de secuestrar a dos de nuestros colegas, Sara Sidle y Greg Sanders, vimos huir a una camioneta que coincide con la descripción de la involucrada en el crimen en el cual estábamos investigando…… -Warrick notificaba lo sucedido a la estación de la policía.

-No puedo creerlo… si hubiéramos estado ahí… -dijo Nick.

-Quizás nos hubieran matado a nosotros también –contestó Warrick.

-Hay que avisarle a Grissom y a Catherine.

-Yo lo hago.

En el laboratorio, Grissom recibe la noticia. Catherine sólo escucha lo que contesta Grissom:

-¿Qué?... pero ¿cómo pasó?... ¿y ustedes están bien?...

¿están seguros que era la misma camioneta?... ¡dejaron sin vigilancia la escena del crimen!... si, te entiendo… ¿alcanzaron a ver a Greg o a Sara?... ya, está bien, nosotros vamos para allá… avísennos cualquier cosa que sapan.

Grissom cuelga el teléfono e informa Cath de lo sucedido mientras se dirigen al auto. Ella no lo puede creer.

Mientras tanto, Warrick y Nick siguen manejando tras la pista de la camioneta. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ambos estaban muy preocupados, y se sentían culpables. Cuando escucharon el ruido del auto, no salieron de inmediato a ver de qué se trataba, asumieron algo que no era, justamente lo que no debe hacer un CSI.

Llevaban conduciendo aproximadamente media hora, cuando Warrick divisa algo a un costado del camino.

-¡Para! –le dice a Nick, quien frena de golpe- ¡Mira esos árboles! –le dice al momento en que se baja del auto y saca su arma. Nick hizo lo mismo y trató de distinguir entre oscuridad, pero al observar con atención, se dan cuenta que es Sara.

-¡Es Sara! –gritó Warrick y corrió hacia ella mientras guardaba el arma. Nick quiso hacer lo mismo, pero la imagen que vio lo paralizó. Sara estaba casi desnuda por completo, sangrando, sentada sobre la tierra y encogida sobre si misma. A Nick sencillamente le costó digerir esa escena.

-¡Sara! –Warrick llegó donde estaba ella, la tapó con su chaqueta y la abrazó- Gracias a Dios –dijo para sí mismo- ¿Estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza, estaba muy perturbada y a punto de ponerse a llorar. Warrick sacó un pañuelo y le cubrió la herida sangrante de la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Warrick aceleradamente.

-Nos golpearon, mataron al policía…

-Sí, lo vimos –él puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-No nos dimos cuenta…

-Sara, ¿qué pasó, ¿dónde está Greg? –preguntaba Warrick sin dejarla terminar.

-No sé, no nos dimos cuenta –sollozaba ella.

-¿De qué, ¿dónde los llevaron, ¿dónde está Greg? –repetía Warrick una y otra vez.

Nick había llegado al lugar, superando el impacto de la primera impresión. Se arrodilló también frente a Sara, se sacó su chaqueta y cubrió a Sara con ella.

-¡Nos golpearon, ¡nos metieron a la camioneta, empezaron a tocarme y a sacarme la ropa y…

-Sara, ¿dónde está Greg?

-¡Él está muerto! –gritó ella, y rompió a llorar- ¡Lo mataron por mi culpa…!

Hasta aquí por ahora, ¿qué tal?


	2. Una Esperanza

Una Esperanza.

-_Greg está muerto… -_pensó Warrick- _Y por culpa de Sara…_ -Un aluvión de ideas llegaron de golpe a su cabeza, y, sin quererlo, quitó sus manos de los hombros de Sara, se levantó del suelo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, como si ella de verdad tuviera la culpa de todo.

-Perdónenme… -dijo Sara aún llorando.

Finalmente Nick reacciona y ocupa el lugar de Warrick. Pone sus manos en los brazos de Sara y le habla calmadamente.

-Tranquila Sara, nadie te está culpando. –Ella levantó la vista y encontró apoyo en sus ojos –Warrick, anda a avisar que la encontramos.

Warrick se acercó al auto y llamó a Grissom:

- Encontramos a Sara… está bien, pero sangra de la cabeza, aparentemente… -le costó dimensionar lo que trataba de decir- aparentemente fue violada… no sabemos nada aún, ella dice que lo mataron, pero todavía no sabemos nada… no, acabamos de encontrarla, Nick está con ella… no sé muy bien, deja ir a hablar con Nick para ver bien en dónde estamos… te aviso… bien, adiós.

Mientras tanto, Nick calmó a Sara.

-Sara, mi amor, escúchame, mírame a los ojos, escúchame un momento –ella lo miró, lloraba asustada. Nick se acercó a ella hasta que sus frentes se toparon. –Mi niña, sé que estás asustada, sé que estás confundida, y que te hirieron, pero ahora estás a salvo, estás segura con nosotros, nadie te va a hacer daño ahora… Estás segura conmigo.

Hizo una pausa, ella buscaba refugio en sus ojos y en su voz.

–Escúchame, vamos a resolver esto, vamos a encontrar a Greg, y para eso necesitamos que tú nos cuentes que sucedió. Pero lo vamos a hacer paso por paso ¿ya?

Ella asintió. Él la besó en la frente.

-Bien. Lo primero que vamos a hacer es llevarte al auto, porque aquí te estás congelando ¿bueno?

-Bueno –respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

-Ponte una chaqueta ahora –le dijo.

Ella obedeció, se puso una de las chaquetas y Nick le cubrió las piernas con la otra. La tomó en brazos y le llevó al auto, donde los esperaba Warrick.

Sara se sentó en el asiento trasero. Nick lo hizo a su lado, le pasó una mano alrededor de los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella no levantaba la vista del suelo, aún corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas y estaba muy avergonzada. Nick la contuvo por unos minutos hasta que ella pareció calmarse. Le secó sus lágrimas.

-¿Puedes contarnos ahora lo que pasó? –le dijo. Sara asintió.

-Estábamos procesando los casquillos de bala –comenzó su relato- y sentimos un ruido de un auto, creímos que eran Grissom y Catherine que habían llegado. Escuchamos unas voces afuera, una era del policía… No nos dio tiempo de nada –su voz se quebró, pero siguió hablando- Entraron tres hombres y uno tomó a Greg por la espalda y lo inmovilizó. Me dijo que soltara mi arma o si no le disparaba; que no me moviera o le disparaba… Así que dejé caer mi arma y uno de los tipos la recogió, otro le quitó la suya a Greg y nos quitaron los celulares y las radios y nos llevaron a la camioneta, y cuando salimos de la casa vimos a otros tres tipos más, que tenían al policía, y ahí fue cuando le dispararon… -hizo una pausa, necesitaba recobrar la seguridad en su voz.

-Nos metieron a la camioneta, nos amarraron y nos tiraron al suelo. Los oíamos hablar, pero yo no entendía lo que decían.

-¿Estaban hablando otro idioma? –preguntó Nick.

-No –contestó ella- Es sólo que… yo no entendía lo que decían… Greg también me hablaba, pero yo tampoco le entendía a él. Es que estaba muy asustada. –Hizo un gesto con su cara, Warrick y Nick entendieron que eso le daba mucha vergüenza.

-Después –continuó- dos de los tipos me agarraron y me llevaron a la parte de atrás de la camioneta, y ahí me desataron y empezaron a quitarme la ropa –Sara comenzó a temblar, Nick la sostuvo firmemente para que se sintiera segura- Yo empecé a gritar, no podía defenderme, y llamaba a Greg… Y de repente él llegó ahí, no sé cómo se desató, y empezó a forcejear con uno de los tipos, y todos gritaban y de pronto la puerta de la camioneta se abrió y Greg me empujó para afuera… Ahí sentí el disparo… -se produjo un silencio- Por tratar de ayudarme… Lo mataron por tratar de ayudarme, lo mataron por mi culpa –dijo Sara y se colgó del cuello de Nick, llorando y temblando. Él la abrazó, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos también.

Por unos instantes nadie habló. Por sus mentes rodaba la incertidumbre, el miedo, el desamparo, la culpa.

-Sara, tenemos que llevarte al hospital –dijo Warrick.

-¡No! –gritó ella asustada- No quiero que nadie me vea así.

-Sara, necesitamos asegurarnos que estás bien.

-Todavía no, ¿bueno? –dijo. Warrick y Nick se miraron. Warrick asintió.

-Está bien –dijo- pero voy a llamar a Grissom para contarle lo que nos dijiste y comience la investigación.

-No, por favor.

-Sara, tranquila, nadie te va a culpar de nada –contestó Warrick con voz cálida. Sara seguía negando con la cabeza- Te lo prometo Sara, nadie te va a culpar.

Sara seguía negando y pidiendo que no le dijeran nada a nadie y Warrick trataba de convencerla. Nick se había quedado callado, como ausente de lo que estaba pasando. De pronto, como si un pensamiento se escapara de su boca, dijo:

Tal vez Greg no esté muerto.

Hoy día me voy a Olmué, así q a la vuelta sigo c/el resto.

Chavela!


	3. Ordenando los Hechos

Ordenar los Hechos.

_Tal vez no esté muerto… _Los ojos de Sara brillaron esperanzados. Warrick también se volvió a Nick.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó.

-Me puse a reconstruir la escena en mi cabeza y hubo algo que no me cuadró. Sara, dices que oíste sólo un disparo ¿cierto? –ella asintió- Pero no tendría sentido dispararle a Greg dejándote viva a ti, que ya los habías visto y los podías reconocer.

-¿Dices entonces que el disparo fue para Sara? –preguntó Warrick, comprendiendo lo que Nick trataba de decir.

-Tendría más sentido, ¿cierto?

En su interior, los tres criminalistas rogaron para que la teoría de Nick fuera cierta.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era Grissom. Warrik salió del auto para contestar.

-Warrick, estamos en la construcción abandonada, estamos esperando al forense para retirar el cuerpo del policía. ¿Lograron hablar con Sara?

-Sí, nos contó lo que sucedió. Ella está bien.

-¿Bien? –repitió Grissom, pero fue más una pregunta que una afirmación.

-Sí, tiene una herida en la cabeza y otras más en el cuerpo, la empujaron del auto en marcha, pero está alerta, consternada por lo que acaba de pasarle, pero consciente… de lo demás está bien.

Ambos sabían que el "de lo demás" de Warrick se refería a la posibilidad de haber sido violada, pero ninguno quiso pronunciar esa palabra.

Bien, muy bien –murmuró Grissom aliviado- ¿qué fue lo que dijo ella?

Warrick le contó lo que Sara había dicho y la teoría de Nick.

-¿Dónde están? –le preguntó Grissom.

-Debemos estar a unos 60 kms al norte de la escena original.

-Muy bien, enviaré una ambulancia para Sara y ustedes encárguense de esa escena, nosotros nos encargamos de ésta.

-Mira, Sara está muy conmocionada aún, no quiere ir al hospital, está muy temerosa. Creo que es mejor que nosotros la llevemos cuando terminemos de procesar la escena.

Grissom lo dudó un poco, pero finalmente accedió, aunque dijo que enviaría a algunas patrullas policiales para mayor protección, y para seguir la pista de la camioneta.

Warrick volvió al auto y transmitió el comunicado de su jefe.

-Entonces sigamos con lo nuestro –dijo Nick, que seguía sosteniendo a Sara en sus brazos.

Sí –contestó Warrick- debemos encontrar la bala que dispararon los secuestradores para probar que no le dispararon a Greg.

Nick notó que Warrick dijo "para probar" y no "para averiguar".

-Anda tú –le dijo a Warrick- yo me quedo con Sara.

Ella lo agradeció en su interior. Le aterraba la idea de quedarse sola en el vehículo. Ella no lo notaba, pero estaba completamente aferrada al pecho de Nick, quien le acariciaba suavemente su pelo. Ella se sentía segura con él y Nick lo sabía.

Warrick salió a investigar, y al volver, sólo con la expresión que traía en su rostro, Sara y Nick supieron que se trataba de buenas noticias.

-Encontré la bala con el casquillo –dijo- reconocí la escena por las manchas de sangre en el pavimento.

A pesar de ese descubrimiento, los tres sabían que eso no aseguraba nada, que Greg podía estar muerto de todas formas, sin embargo, quisieron albergar esa esperanza.

-Sara –dijo Warrick lo más sutilmente que pudo- sé que es duro, pero necesito tomar muestras de algunas partes de tu cuerpo, como debajo de tus uñas y en lugares donde te tocaron los secuestradores, para recolectar las posibles evidencias.

Ella hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Las evidencias que pudieran haber en su cuerpo ya las contaminamos nosotros –dijo Nick.

Sí, lo sé, pero de todas maneras pueden ser útiles.

Sara había bajado la vista y no pronunciaba palabra. Nick se dirigió a ella hablándole delicadamente.

-Sara, sé que es difícil, pero mientras más tiempo esperemos, menor será la posibilidad de encontrar algo.

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió. Abrió su chaqueta y señaló su cuello y sus pechos, dando a entender así los lugares donde la habían besado a al fuerza. Warrick se tomó un segundo antes de proceder. Luego tomó muestras de esos lugares, y se fijó que en uno de los hombros de Sara había una huella digital ensangrentada. La documentó. Después tomó muestras de debajo de sus uñas. Cuando hubo terminado, tomó las manos heridas de Sara, las contempló un segundo y las besó.

-Perdóname Sara por como te traté al principio, cuando recién te encontramos –se refirió al momento en que le habló bruscamente y la soltó al pensar que Greg había muerto- no reaccioné bien.

Sara esbozó una sonrisa, débil, pero sincera; sabía que Warrick también estaba impactado y confundido.

En ese momento sonaron las sirenas de los policías.

-¿Puedes ir al hospital ahora? –le preguntó Nick a Sara.

-¿Vas a ir conmigo? –preguntó asustada.

-¿Y crees que te voy a dejar ahora? –le dijo Nick con una sonrisa cariñosa. Ella suspiró y le sonrió también.

Acordaron que una patrulla seguiría la pista de la camioneta, Nick y Sara irían a hospital y Warrick iría al laboratorio a tratar de averiguar algo con las evidencias que había obtenido.

De esa manera, un par de horas más tarde, mientras Nick acompañaba a Sara, quien dormía en una habitación del hospital, Warrick se enteraba en el laboratorio que habían perdido el rastro de la camioneta que había secuestrado a sus colegas.

No se preocupen, la historia sigue. Pero por ahora queda hasta aquí.

Chavela!


	4. Contra el Tiempo

Contra el Tiempo.

Cath y Grissom continuaban en la segunda escena. Ya habían recolectado todas las balas y los casquillos que encontraron, pero ninguna tenía rastros de sangre.

Catherine se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera y halló las huellas de sangre que anteriormente había encontrado Nick. Las siguió y las encontró ya documentadas en los registros de Warrick y Nick, que descansaban abandonados en el suelo. Continuó el trabajo, y divisó una casucha de madera en donde terminaban los rastros. Por precaución, llamó a un oficial de policía antes de abrir la puerta, pero fue innecesario: un muchacho de aproximadamente 20 años yacía muerto en el suelo. Tenían a una tercera víctima.

Trabajando contra el tiempo, Warrick trataba de descubrir la identidad de los secuestradores, utilizando las muestras recolectadas del cuerpo de Sara.

Lo primero que hizo fue procesar la huella digital ensangrentada, obtenida de su hombro. Mandó el ADN a analizar y pasó la huella por CODIS: Tim Blanck, 22 años, recién salido de la cárcel, cumpliendo condena por posesión de drogas. Dio aviso inmediatamente a la policía.

Mientras tanto, el cuerpo de la tercera víctima junto con las evidencias obtenidas de la segunda escena del crimen llegaban al laboratorio.

-¿Tienes algo? –preguntó Catherine a Warrick, mientras entraba a la sala donde él trabajaba.

-Una identidad, Tim Blanck, la policía va en camino.

-¿Es posible que pertenezca a una pandilla?

-No sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque la víctima que encontramos en la segunda escena del crimen había salido recién de la cárcel del distrito y se había unido a una pandilla ahí. Su nombre era Andrew Brahm, 18 años; su tatuaje en el cuello lo delató.

Ambos CSI vieron atentamente en la pantalla. Se trataba del mismo tatuaje, por lo tanto, de la misma pandilla.

-Entonces es probable que los demás sospechosos sean de la misma pandilla –dijo Catherine.

-Sí, y necesitamos que Sara lo compruebe, Brass está en este momento en el hospital para tomar su declaración. Lo voy a llamar para comentarle esto.

En el hospital, Sara está recostada en la cama. Nick está sentado en una silla junto a ella.

-Sara –dice- en cualquier momento llegarrán a tomarte la declaración, ¿crees que puedas darla?

-No… no sé –tartamudeó ella.

-Es muy importante para encontrar a Greg.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta. Nick fue a abrir y se encontró con Brass.

-Hola Nick, vengo a ver si Sara está en condiciones de relatarme lo ocurrido.

Nick se volteó hacia ella y la vio asentir.

Sara relató lo mismo que había relatado a Nick y a Warrick hace algunas horas.

-¿Reconoces a este hombre? –le dijo Brass, y le mostró la foto de Tim Blanck. Sara reaccionó involuntariamente dando un salto en la cama, se notaba que estaba muy asustada aún. Nick le tomó la mano.

-Él fue –dijo.

-¿Te fijaste si los demás tipos tenían tatuado el cuello?

Sara dudó unos minutos, pero luego recordó.

-¡Greg decía eso! Greg decía que todos pertenecían a la misma pandilla porque tenían el mismo tatuaje…

-O sea que los vio bien –reflexionó Nick en voz alta- es decir que los tipos no eran profesionales, o hicieron todo absolutamente a la rápida, porque dejaron ver sus rostros, y no se devolvieron a buscar a Sara, que los podía reconocer, y si Greg se pudo desatar quiere decir que no lo ataron bien.

-Greg me decía eso también –dijo Sara casi para sí misma- ahora me estoy acordando… Él me decía que no eran profesionales, por las razones que acabas de decir tú, Nick, y decía que eran muy jóvenes y que estaban asustados por haber matado a alguien, y que por eso no nos habían matado a nosotros…

-Sara, ¿hablaban de un Andrew Brahm? –preguntó Brass. Ella trataba de recordar.

-Sí, estaban asustados por matar a un Andy, podría ser él… y a un Mike también.

-Michael Dawson –dijo Nick.

-Decían… -continuó Sara- decían que Mike no tenía la droga.

Brass llamó por teléfono a Warrick.

-Brown –le dijo- Sara reconoció a Tim Blanck, dice que los demás tenían el tatuaje así que busca en los registros policiales. Después cortó y se dirigió a Sara- Fuiste de mucha ayuda, vamos por buen camino, voy a actualizar esta información, les aviso en cuanto tenga algo –y se fue.

Ya casi amanecía cuando Warrick y Catherine buscaban en los registros a los demás miembros de la pandilla. Grisom trabajaba con Bobby buscando un arma para cada bala, mientras patrullas de policías vigilaban el domicilio de Blanck.

-Blank y Brahm acababan de salir de la cárcel –dijo Cath- busca los que salieron de la misma cárcel desde hace dos meses.

Warrick así lo hizo, y poco a poco dio con otros cinco sujetos pertenecientes a la misma pandilla; ninguno a excepción de Blanck mayor de 20 años, y todos por posesión de droga.

-Cath, hasta donde sabemos estos tipos no han conseguido droga, quizás estén tratando de conseguirla.

-Ya lo consideramos .dijo Brass a Cath cuando ella lo puso al tanto de la situación- tenemos patrullas vigilando las locaciones conocidas de venta de drogas, y ahora mandaré vigilancia a los domicilios de los tipos que ustedes encontraron.

Grissom entra en la habitación.

-Las balas de la primera escena del crimen, todas de una msima arma, que coinciden con la bala que extrajo Robbins del cuerpo del policía y con la que Warrick rescató del lugar donde encontraron a Sara. Las balas con las que mataron a Andrew Brahm corresponden a tres armas distintas. Las balas y casquillos sueltos en la segunda escena, coinciden con las armas anteriores, y con tres armas más.

-Pero todavía no tenemos ningún arma –dijo Warrick.

-Es verdad –contestó Grissom.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer por ahora? –preguntó Cath.

-Tratar de descubrir de dónde proviene la droga que encontramos en el cuerpo de Dawson para llegar al proveedor mayor.

-Eso es casi imposible –reclamó Warrick.

-Hemos trabajado con cosas más difíciles –le aclaró Grissom.

Se produjo un silencio. Los tres colegas sentían impotencia. Sabían que en este caso, el principal trabajo era de los policías y detectives. Su trabajo era descubrir e interpretar evidencias para esclarecer crímenes, pero en ese momento…

-No pueden llegar muy lejos –dijo Catherine- es decir, si tienen un rehén no pueden llegar muy lejos, porque al fin y al cabo, es un estorbo para ellos.

-Y como es un estorbo podrían matarlo y arrojarlo en cualquier lugar –dijo Grissom, razonando fríamente.

-Sara dijo que estaban asustados, que eran muy jóvenes, si no la mataron a ella no deberían matar a Greg –comentó Warrick.

-Mataron al policía –siguió Grissom.

-Bueno, ¡tú qué es lo que pretendes! –gritó Warrick, quien quedó cabizbajo y en silecio.

Grissom sabía que debía ser objetivo, pero quiso disculparse de todos modos, el caso los tenía sensibles a todos. Quiso disculparse, pero su teléfono sonó. Era Brass.


	5. A Salvo

A Salvo.

-¡Divisaron la camioneta, ¡hace sólo unos minutos, ahora la están siguiendo por la carretera –gritó Brass por el teléfono, y antes que les diera la dirección, Catherine, Grissom y Warrick ya iban a toda marcha por la carretera.

La patrulla de Brass junto con otras cinco más perseguían la camioneta del secuestro, la que esquivaba peligrosamente curvas, autos, peatones y semáforos en rojo, hasta que finalmente, una mala maniobra del conductor, hizo que se estrellara contra un poste de luz, y luego, contra el muro de protección de una casa.

Los policías se acercaron apuntando con sus armas y ordenando la salida del vehículo. Hubo un momento de tensión.

Finalmente salió el primer sospechoso con las manos en alto, quien se acercó a las patrullas donde fue desarmado y esposado. No tenía más de 18 años.

Brass ordenó la salida del resto de los sospechosos.

-Hay algunos que están heridos –gritó el muchacho que acababa de salir.

En eso salieron dos jóvenes más, los que también fueron desarmados y esposados.

-¿Cuántos quedan? –les preguntó Brass, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Repitió la orden de abandono del vehículo.

-¡No disparen! –dijo una voz desde dentro del vehículo- ¡No puedo salir!

-¡Salga del auto!

-¡No puedo moverme!

En eso llegaron Cath, Grissom y Warrick.

-¡Arroje las armas para afuera del vehículo! –y al cabo de unos segundos dos armas saltaron por una de las puertas.

-¡Son las que alcanzo!

Los policías que estaban frente a la camioneta confirmaron la muerte del piloto: Tim Blanck, y el copiloto.

Con una rápida maniobra, policías y paramédicos sacaron de la camioneta al sospechoso que seguía vivo, quien no podía moverse de la cintura para abajo.

-¡¿Dónde está el rehén! –le gritó Warrick.

El muchacho lo miró aturdido. Warrick volvió a gritarle la pregunta, y como si hubiera recordado de pronto que llevaban un rehén respondió.

-Bajo el asiento de atrás.

Catherine se adelantó a los paramédicos y pudo ver un costado del torso de Greg junto con una de sus manos, que sobresalía del escondite donde tontamente lo habían puesto.

-¡Greg! –gritó dijo al momento que tomaba su mano, y al segundo después sintió como ésta apretaba fuertemente la suya.

En el hospital, Nick observaba como Sara se quejaba dormida, y se movía mucho. Se acercó a la cama, con una mano tomó la de ella y con la otra le acarició la mejilla. Ella despertó. Miró a Nick, pero no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió melancólica. Se acomodó nuevamente y Nick siguió acompañándola, hasta que el sonido de su teléfono lo interrumpió.

Él contestó.

-Warrick, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Encontramos a Greg!

-¡Lo encon…! –la voz de Nick se cortó con la emoción al momento en que se levantaba de su silla. Sara al verlo se incorporó también en su cama.

-Sí, detuvieron la camioneta y lo encontraron, va camino al hospital con Catherine, está herido pero está bien.

-Gracias a Dios, aquí lo vamos a esperar. Gracias Warrick, nos vemos aquí, adiós –cortó el teléfono. Miró a Sara y suspiró- Está bien, viene camino hacia acá –dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la cama frente a ella.

Sara se llevó una mano a la boca y las lágrimas atoradas en su garganta produjeron un sollozo. Estiró una mano hacia el hombro de Nick y él la abrazó. Ella lloraba de felicidad.

Catherine no prestaba atención a la sirena de ambulancia que sonaba sobre su cabeza. Sólo acariciaba el pelo de Greg que iba tendido en una camilla frente a ella. No había dicho ni una palabra.

-Ahora vas a ser un héroe, ¿sabías? –le dijo cariñosamente.

Él negó con su cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos como conteniendo el llanto.

-Sara… yo tuve la culpa de que la mataran –le dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Qué estás diciendo, Greg, ella está viva –le dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Greg abrió los ojos, muy asombrado, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro malherido. Cath asintió, reafirmando lo dicho.

-Le dispararon… como no nos devolvimos pensé que la habían matado.

-¿Sabes, ella creyó que te habían disparado a ti, y creyó que tú eras el que estaba muerto –hizo una pausa- estaba igual de asustada y dolida que tú.

-Sí –contestó él con voz suave- ella no podría vivir sin mí.

Catherine rió. Aún en ese estado, Greg seguía siendo Greg.

Un par de horas más tarde, Cath, Grissom y Warrick conversaban en uno de los pasillos del hospital.

-Acabo de hablar con el fiscal, dice que habrá juicio y que será fácil condenarlos por las evidencias existentes. Más fácil aún con la declaración de Greg –dijo Grissom.

-¿Quién mató a Dawson? –preguntó Warrick.

-Andrew Brham, la segunda víctima, y él fue linchado por sus compañeros por matar a Dawson.

-Eran unos niños… –dijo Cath- y estúpidos.

Unas habitaciones más allá, Greg despertaba.

-Estoy muerto, estoy viendo ángeles –dijo al ver a Sara sentada junto a él.

-Eso es muy fome y repetido –le contestó ella sonriendo suavemente.

-Lo siento, es lo primero que se me viene a la mente. Usualmente cuando ceo mujeres tan lindas como ángeles es lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

-Greg… -Sara quizo decirle algo, quiso agradecerle por lo que acababa de decir, por estar siempre a su lado, por ser fiel en su amistad con ella, por subirle el ánimo siempre… por salvarle la vida. Pero la emoción se lo impidió.

-Sara, me diste un susto terrible

-Perdón –ambos bromeaban tranquilamente.

-Dame un beso y te perdono.

-Qué bueno que tu humor no te cambió.

-Mejor no me lo des, vas a poner celoso a Nick.

Ella lo miró extrañada y él le señaló la puerta, donde estaba Nick, quien había escuchado todo.

-Creí que estabas dormido –le dijo Sara.

-Estaba, hasta que la enfermera me dijo que te habías fugado.

-No me fugué –ella rió.

-Sara, estás en observación por tu golpe en la cabeza, deberías estar acostada.

-¿Te fugaste por mí? –dijo Greg con un tono melodramático.

-Quería agradecerte –le dijo adoptando un tono más serio-

Quería agradecerte, Greg, por todo lo que hiciste por mí, por ser como eres conmigo… -su voz se quebró de nuevo, y suspiró para no llorar- perdonen.

-Hey, no te preocupes –le dijo Nick- si quieres llorar, llora.

-No, tú ya me has visto llorar lo suficiente –le contestó, pero sus esfuerzos no estaban dando resultados.

-Sara, vuelve a tu habitación –le dijo Greg- no quiero que te pase nada malo por estar aquí levantada.

Ella asintió. Aún estaba muy sensible.

-Gracias por todo Greg.

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo sabiendo que estás bien -le dijo, y le tiró un beso con la mano.

-Mejórate Greg –le dijo Nick, y chocaron sus puños en señal de amistad.

Al día siguiente, el médico llegó a ver a Sara.

-Según lo que dice tu evaluación sicológica estás en condiciones de irte, así que te voy a dar de alta –le dijo- pero no sería bueno que estuvieras sola, ¿tienes a alguien que te acompañe?

Ella no se había puesto a pensar en ese detalle, en llegar a su casa, sola, donde podrían hacerle daño. Sabía que los que la habían atacado estaban muertos o bajo custodia, pero podían haber otros cómplices, otros miembros de la pandilla…

-Sí, yo me quedo con ella –respondió Nick. Sara quedó maravillada ante este gesto espontáneo y lo agradeció para sus adentros.

-Tú la debes querer mucho –le dijo el doctor- no te has movido

de aquí desde que llegaron.

-Sí –respondió él- a veces no la soporto, pero es una de las mujeres que más quiero en la vida.

Sara quedó tan anonadada con esta revelación que se quedó sin palabras, y no supo cómo responder a la típica mirada de Nick, de esas mitad en burla y mitad en serio.

-Bien, te puedes ir entonces –le dijo el doctor, y después de pasar a despedirse de Greg, ambos subieron al auto de Nick, donde Sara aún tenía sus dudas.

-¿Nick?

-¿Si?

-No quiero ir a mi casa, tengo miedo- Se sintió como una niña caprichosa, pero no podía pasar por encima de sus sentimientos.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –dijo él muy calmado, lo que hizo que

Sara tomara confianza para responderle.

-A tu casa.

-Bien, vamos para allá entonces.

Se miraron sonriendo. Sí, era cierto, a veces se molestaban mucho el uno al otro, pero ambos se tenían un profundo afecto, y Sara recién comenzaba a descubrir el cariño que Nick sentía hacia ella.

Ya en la casa de Nick, él se duchó, se cambió ropa y se sentó en el sillón exhausto, se apoyó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos un momento.

Sara lo miraba desde la cocina. Tal como lo hizo con Greg, quería agradecerle también a Nick, a su amigo, a quien había estado a su lado las últimas 48 horas, a la única persona en quien ella se había refugiado, y había encontrado consuelo, apoyo, seguridad. Recordó todo lo que la había pasado, el miedo que había sentido, las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, el temor que ahora le daba quedarse sola, las pesadillas que había tenido en el hospital… se estremeció.

Nick abrió los ojos y la notó afectada.

-Ven –le dijo y le estiró sus brazos. Su voz era muy cálida, muy cariñosa, muy calma, al igual que su sonrisa.

Sara se acercó. Se recostó en el sillón y apoyó sus hombros y su cabeza en el regazo de Nick. Él pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella y le tomó sus manos.

-Me diste un susto terrible –le dijo bromeando tranquilamente, usando las palabras de Greg.

-Perdona –le dijo ella, también jugando.

-Dame un beso y te perdono –respondió Nick.

-¿Dame un beso tú? –Sus deseos se transformaron tan rápidamente en palabras que no pudo hacer nada para contenerlos.

Nick se acercó y la besó en la mejilla. La estrechó en sus brazos.

-Te quiero mucho Nicky.

-Yo también a ti, Sara.

Ninguno de los dos se movió de ahí, y ambos se refugiaron en sus sueños, mientras el más brillante sol de Las Vegas iluminaba la ciudad.


End file.
